


Missing

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, IncendiaGlacies



Series: Legends of S.H.I.E.L.D [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e11 The Magical Place, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: When their fearless leader, Gideon has been missing for over 36 hours and the team has to come together to try and save her, which is easier said than done when Zee is thrown off the plane. Meanwhile, Gideon learns the true circumstances of her death and revival.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, we find out where and why Gideon was taken!

_36 Hours After The Bridge_

The Waverider was in chaos and they were no closer to finding Gideon than they were when they lost her. No, instead SHIELD had sent in backup, Rip wasn’t even in charge anymore. Instead Agent Troy and someone named Agent Archer (who Zee had definitely heard Rip refer to as ‘Bertie’) had come on and taken over the entire operation. They had gotten one lead and zero rest, for all they knew, their source could lead them to a dead end.

With her grounding in place, Zee had no choice but to try to find Gideon on her own terms, trying to get past the internet nanny on her own. Just a little longer…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Damn alarm. Her door was thrown open, Rip and Agent Archer stood there.

“What are you doing?” Rip demanded.

“Following the money trail. It’s our best shot to finding Gideon-”

“Agent Rider,” Archer corrected her. Zee turned her eyes to him and gave him a onceover. British accent just like Rip and Gideon (she wondered if that’s why they all seemed so buddy buddy), brown hair, tall, strong jawline. And incredibly condescending from the sound of it.

“Look, if I can just access the financials then I’d have a better chance at finding Agent Rider.” She shot Agent Archer a mean look. “But I need this stupid internet nanny off, please.” She held her bracelet clad wrist up for Rip to see, pleading him with her eyes.

“You’re the consultant, aren’t you?” Archer said suddenly. “The one that Rider brought on? With no training whatsoever?”

“Yes?”

“I want you off this plane.” He turned on his heel and started walking away. Zee shot Rip a look of disbelief when he did nothing to help her, stand up with her. She had thought after their heart to heart with the whole alien staff thing that they might be on better terms. Apparently not. She huffed and followed the other agent.

“Look I get that I’m an outsider to SHIELD, but Gideon brought me on because she believed in me. So, I don’t really care about all your red tape and rules and protocol. I just want to save Gideon!”

Archer turned and stared at her then at Rip. Zee could feel Nate hovering behind her as well, ready to defend her.

“Agent Hunter, I trust your judgement. Do you think this girl is any help to us on this plane?”

“On this plane?” Rip gave her a piercing look, almost like he was trying to tell her something. “No.” Well, there went that thought.

“Sir, I can vouch for Zee. She is-”

“Unnecessary,” Archer finished for Nate. “Confiscate her phone and laptop and get her off the plane within an hour. Got that?”

“Yes, Sir.” Nate grinded his teeth. Rip gave both of them a nod before leaving with Archer. Zee glared at his back.

“I thought we were a team. And he just sells me out like that?” Zee sighed heavily. “I could find her if I just got the chance. I know I could!”

“I know you could too. Even without SHIELD resources, you’re resourceful,” Nate said, wrapping an arm around her.

An hour later the Waverider Ducklings were bidding Zee bye.

“We made you something,” Ray said.

“A sandwich?”

“Yes, a sandwich.” Lily winked at her theatrically before whispering, “A satellite phone, damper resistant. You only get one shot at it before your bracelet shuts it down. So it’s for emergencies only.”

“They’re basically going to shove me in a broom closet for three days for debriefing. What do I need this for?”

“Right, your debriefing. Yeah, they’ll be picking you up in exactly twelve minutes,” Nate said. “Good luck.” He squeezed her hand and Lily and Ray gave her a hug before Zee finally understood. They were giving her a chance to escape.

“Thank you,” she whispered. She took the phone and ran.

* * *

 

Somewhere, miles and miles away, Gideon screamed. Another shock of electricity was delivered, coursing through her body and lighting her on fire. She refused to give in, refused to let them break her. SHIELD had prepared her for this, she had been through much worse. Though, right now she couldn’t remember what. She rolled out of what seemed to be an MRI machine and found herself face to face with her torturer.

“You passed out,” the man said. The Evil Man. Yes, that was a good name, Gideon thought, breathing heavily. The Evil Man. “Care to share what memories you saw?”

“I saw blue. A beautiful blue…dress. It was on sale, really wanted to buy it but never got the time. How about you? Get any vacation time as ‘evil henchman’? Is that the official job title, have I got that right?”

“Agent Rider. We will put you back in that machine until you open your mind and cooperate. Tell us what you saw.”

“I already told you what I saw. A beautiful blue dress. And that is all you’re getting from me.” Rip had always said she was stubborn.

“If you don’t cooperate, you will die.”

“I’d rather have you kill me than give you anything!”

“Yes, Rene Ramirez felt the same when he met his bitter end.”

Gideon swallowed roughly. “He chose that. Chose to be a good man. More than I can say for you.”

“The poor child. Having lost a parent, both parents now. I imagine you know the feeling.”

“Are we talking about my mommy issues or my daddy issues? Either way, I think I’ll take a different therapist, thanks.”

He smiled coldly. “It defined you. Not having a mother, not telling your father. The Clairvoyant saw it. Oh yes, the Clairvoyant sees all.”

“Sounds like a fraud. If he really saw all, what would you need me for?”

“That is the problem. The Clairvoyant can see your death, your heart being torn to pieces. But he can’t see past it. He doesn’t know what came after, how you came back to life. What makes you so special, Agent Rider?”

“Excellent hair and a British accent.”

“Enough!” A woman in a flower dress walked in. “We are getting nowhere. The Clairvoyant believes I would be better suited for this.”

“I’ve only just started-”

“You are beating her into submission. Agent Rider is a guest, that’s not how you treat guests.” A cellphone went off. “That will be the Clairvoyant now. Don’t keep him waiting.” The Evil Man took his cellphone and left the room. The woman took a chair and sat next to Gideon.

“Hello Valentina. Let me guess, we’re going to have some special girl time? Is this going to be like those sleepovers where we do each other’s hair and nails and gossip about boys?”

Valentina laughed heartily. “Something like that.”

* * *

 

Spencer Young. A self-made millionaire in only her twenties. The money trail led to her. Zee just had to find a way to get to her. It was hard enough trying to find information in a little mom and pop diner, especially with the internet nanny. No, she had to go old school. Hit the paper trail too. It took some time but she thought she had a plan. She needed a car, but first, a new look. A disguise, just in case.

Zee made quick work in the store, only one motto to follow. What would Gideon Rider do? She’d show up looking badass in a leather jacket, that’s what she’d do. And Zee found the perfect one. She pulled it off the rack and bought it and a pair of sunglasses. She looked the part, now to walk the walk.

She managed to steal Spencer Young’s car from a hotel valet, could she drive there? She didn’t know the address though. If she could get on the internet, she’d have everything figured out by now! Zee sighed, at a loss of what to do when she noticed something. The emergency roadside assist. Well, she was sure Gideon had come up with stupider plans.

Zee floored it and rammed the car into a pole. Immediately the roadside assist came on and asked her what she needed.

“Yeah, I just, I need to be towed home.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

Step one, complete.

* * *

 

“So, want to tell me where we are?” Gideon asked conversationally.

“The town that the bomb forgot. It was built in the forties for nuclear testing. Fake people and everything. Children playing in the streets and no one hears the thing,” Valentina said.

“Nothing but desert for hundreds of miles then. That’s some prime real estate there.”

Valentina laughed. “Yes, it is a bit unnerving. They do like their theatrics so.”

“Mr. Evil Man you mean, or the Clairvoyant? You work for him, don’t you?”

“The Clairvoyant? Yes. I work for him. Not,” her lips twisted into an amused smile, “Mr. Evil Man. He’s nothing but a ruthless murderer.”

“Well, your circle of friends don’t seem much better off.”

“I gave them what they all needed. Including Mr. Ramirez.”

“Who is he, the Clairvoyant?” Gideon demanded.

“I don’t know. Today was the first day he talked to me.” She pressed a hand to her chest. “Oh, my heart is still racing!”

“Yes, yes, true love must be so nice.”

“That is not what this is,” Valentina said firmly. She scooted the metal chair closer, screeching it across the floor. “He gives us formulas, guidance for the changing world.”

“You are building super soldiers. Soldiers you can control, kill, with only a thought,” Gideon said disgustedly.

“Yes, but we can’t bring them back to life.” Valentina sighed, her hair falling like a curtain, she dragged a finger over Gideon’s cheek. “You were killed, brought back to life. We just want to know how.” She flinched, still strapped down to the bed.

“Don’t you already know?”

“If we did, you wouldn’t be here.” She got up and tapped the machine. “I want to put you back in, give you another chance. It induces theta brain-wave frequencies to help uncover the secrets buried in the subconscious. If you cooperate, you can surf those waves.”

“I’ve never really been a water or surfing person. So thanks, but I think I’m just going to sit this one out.”

“You don’t like it because you’ve been resisting. You resist and you drown, your brain cooks, you feel the electricity pouring through your body. But if you cooperate, it’s painless. You ride the waves through your memories. Fight it, and you’ll stop breathing again.”

“We both know my team is looking for me right now. I think I’ll just wait for them to take me home. Sorry, but I’m not sorry. You’re not getting classified intel from me.”

“That’s not the information I want. No, the Clairvoyant can give us all that.” Valentina waved her hand, dismissing Gideon’s worries. I want to know the secret SHIELD is keeping from you. Don’t you want to know too?”

* * *

 

“Our source paid off. We’re following Mirakuru to a large warehouse in Sydney. Everyone ready yourselves,” Agent Troy announced.

“What about Agent Rider?” Lily asked worriedly.

“If we’re lucky, Agent Rider will be in Sydney too.” She looked at her agents. “Dismissed. Except you three, you stay.” She singled out the Waverider Ducklings.

“Yes, ma’am?” Nate said, standing to attention.

“Exactly what happened in the interrogation room?” Helen Troy in that moment reminded them very much of Gideon Rider. There were many that were fooled by her beautiful bewitching looks, her seemingly defenseless blonde hair, doe-eyed look. But like Gideon Rider, she could hold her own in a fight and was every bit of a threat to be scared of. They were very much reminded of the fact in that moment.

“Nothing. Your agent was taking too long so we stepped in. I did, I mean.”

Agent Troy eyed them all. “An interrogation that had our source almost flying out of the airlock if I recall. And if I’m not mistaken, you two pushed the button at Agent Heywood’s request. First your friend Zee and now this. Are we going to have a problem here?”

“No, ma’am.”

“You have to admit, it was effective.” Ray grinned weakly at her.

“Yes, it was,” she finally said. “Congratulations, Agent Heywood. Your gamble paid off.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Agent Troy shook her head to herself. “I just don’t understand it. All this for one agent. I’ve never seen it before in my career. I have calls coming in from Waller and Lyla constantly. It’s ridiculous. No one agent can possibly be worth this manhunt.”

“It’s Gideon,” Lily said fiercely. “She’s worth it.”

Troy looked at them and nodded once. “Dismissed.” She left the briefing room. Lily exhaled slowly.

“That was unacceptable. I’m telling Rip!” Before the other two could stop her, she went straight for the cockpit. The three of them tumbled into the small space, somewhat embarrassed.

“Something wrong?” Rip asked dryly, looking at the trio.

Lily cleared her throat. “Sir, it’s just that-”

“We’re sure SHIELD is using their best resources to find Gideon-” Ray continued.

“It’s just that Agent Troy, we sort of think-”

“We don’t see eye to eye,” Nate finished.

Rip placed the plane into autopilot and turned to give them his full attention. “Agent Troy is one of the best. And if you don’t feel the same, that’s fine.”

“No, Sir. We didn’t mean to-”

“Technically, this is Bertie’s mission anyways.”

“Agent Archer? He kicked Zee off the plane!” Ray said. Rip shot him a sharp look.

“Agent Gilbert Archer has known Gideon longer than even I have. They were best friends back in the science and tech academy. Before I even became her SO, how do you think he got the name Bertie? Gideon gave it to him. Believe me when I say, he will do everything in his power to save Gideon.” The other man had hated Rip for the longest time in the early days before realizing Rip would do just as much to save Gideon.

“Not everything,” Nate muttered.

“By all means, share your thoughts, Agent Heywood.”

“Zee isn’t here. She could be a valuable asset to this team and you just kicked her out.”

“And you all feel this way?” Rip asked. The Sunshine Twins’ silence was enough. Rip nodded to himself. “I’m sorry you feel that way. But I stand by what I said. She was of no use to us, _on this plane_. Not with all these agents monitoring her every move.”

“You wanted her off the plane, outside the system,” Lily realized.

“It’s how she works best. You don’t always have to think the worst of me,” Rip said, a wry smile on his lips. Lily jumped forward and threw her arms around him, pushing him back with a slight ‘oof’.

“We’re sorry!”

“Yes, all right. Thank you, Doctor Stein. That’s enough now. Will you please release me?” Rip asked, patting her back. Slowly she did. Rip rubbed the back of his neck. “Tactical speed hugging. Gideon would be proud.”

Lily blushed and smiled. “Thank you, Sir.”

“We just want Gideon back, safe and sound,” Nate said.

“Yes, I’m sure you do,” Rip said tightly.

His hand unconsciously gripped the armrest as he remembered one of their previous missions, with the staff. When he had gone up to see Gideon, to see if her offer for talking was still open after he’d had a talk with Zee. He could remember the anger coursing through him, stronger than before, almost uncontrollable as he held the staff. And then he remembered the way his heart tightened when he saw Gideon leaving Nate’s room, her hair messy and shirt half rumpled. He had thought about confronting her, asking her, but it was none of his business. Gideon was free to be with whoever she wanted to be with. Even if it was Agent Heywood.

“Rip, are you okay?” Ray asked quietly.

“Hmm? Fine, just fine. Just worried about Gideon. But we’ll find her. I know we will.”

They had to.

* * *

 

Zee waved off the roadside assistance, assuring them she didn’t need to go to a dealer. She waited until they had left down the street and turned to let herself in to the house. Luckily, Spencer Young’s security system was easy enough to disarm. After she looked around she placed a call to Ms. Young’s secretary, claiming her car had been stolen (technically not a lie) and that she had to come quickly.

Half an hour later, Spencer Young arrived.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Agent…Gideon Hunter, with SHIELD. You’ve been a very naughty girl, Ms. Young,” Zee said in her best British accent. It sounded like the sort of thing Gideon would say.

“I’m a legitimate businesswoman, thank you very much. And I want you to leave.”

“SHIELD has evidence your company has been siphoning funds into an offshore account for some very bad people.”

“It’s not my business what my clients do. I’m calling my lawyer.” She pulled out her cellphone.

“No wait!” Zee had to think fast. “If you do that, the deal’s off the table. Immunity, you walk completely free and we don’t touch a single asset of yours.”

Spencer took a step forward, threateningly. “And what happens if I say no?”

“You get the fridge.” Zee stepped forward as well, rising up. Rip was way scarier than this woman. “And it’s worse than it sounds.”

Spencer grinded her teeth. “What do you need?”

“Your computer. And your hands.” She nodded at the desktop. “Take a seat and get typing. Now.” Spencer dropped her bag and did as she was told.

“What do you want me to do, hack my own Swiss bank account?”

“I don’t need you to hack it. I just need you to get me in with your corporate badge.”

“You know, this sounds a lot like criminal activity. How do I know you’re really with SHIELD?” Spencer demanded. “Aren’t you supposed to show a badge or something?”

“My badge?” Zee cursed in her mind then she got a plan. “Move.” She pulled up the internet browser and within two seconds her internet nanny went off and alarms sounded from the bracelet while the screen flashed with the word SHIELD. “There you have it. Now, type.”

Before Spencer could say or do anything the door opened and two armed security men came in. “Hands in the air, now!”

“Bollocks. You called security?” Zee said, feeling a little betrayed. “Here, I thought you actually seemed cool if it wasn’t for the whole help out bad people thing. Looks like we have to do this the hard way!” She was so annoyed that her British accent dropped and Spencer looked at her in surprise.

Zee stepped forward, raising her hands in almost surrender. Then she grabbed the first man and flipped him, just like Nate had taught her and she’d seen Rip do a thousand times. She used him as a shield and got the second one to drop his gun. Then it was just a matter of handcuffing them both. Not too shabby for a rookie.

“Now type!” Zee demanded.

“Okay, okay! I’m typing! Weren’t you British a second earlier? You SHIELD agents don’t mess around,” Spencer muttered.

“No, we don’t.” Zee felt a burst of pride at being referred to as a SHIELD agent. “Go to your account history.”

“Right, right. Account history. Where is that?”

“Are you serious right now?” Zee stared at her in shock. She moved to see what Spencer was looking at and led her through the keystrokes and coding she needed to do.

“Excuse me, Miss? Exactly what is it you’re looking for?” one of the guards asked.

“We have a man in custody right now, I want to know who paid him the large sum of money. Always follow the money. I backtrack those payments to the buyer's account and get a record of all the purchases she's made, maybe use it to track her down. Click there. Print that.” Spencer followed her every instruction and Zee picked up the paper from the printer. “Nice work. Now then, let’s see where you are, Valentina.”

“Great, so are we done now?” Spencer asked, irritated.

“Almost.” Zee grinned at her. “I’m going to need your car keys, I need a ride.”

The Lamborghini wasn’t as cool as Lola, but she sure did drive fast.

* * *

 

“You gave your life for SHIELD. Died for it, literally,” Valentina said, stroking Gideon’s arm. “And they repay you with lies.”

Gideon closed her eyes and tried to block the sound of her voice out.

“They’re not lies, they just – they keep secrets,” she said weakly.

“And is that fair? You asked for answers, you were denied.”

Gideon shook her head. “They have to. It’s how the system works. People would be walking around terrified otherwise. Things are on a need to know basis. They did what they thought was best.”

“Keeping you in the dark? Not telling the Avengers you lived? Not even your own father?”

“Stop. Not him. Please,” she begged. She was so tired already.

“He cried at your funeral. His only daughter, lost. His last attachment to the world,” Valentina simpered. Gideon whimpered and closed her eyes against the burning tears. “Even Agent Hunter, your best friend, your…love, so many tears. So many lies. They’re all lying to you.”

“No, no they’re not.” She felt like a child, begging, pleading, crying.

“I know you want to believe that, were brainwashed to believe it. But you can’t tell me you don’t doubt what happened in Aruba.”

“It’s a magical place,” Gideon said automatically. She inhaled sharply. “I-I keep saying that. Why do I keep saying that?”

“Do you want to find out?” Valentina whispered in her ear.

“Turn it on.”

* * *

 

“We’re about to launch an attack on Mirakuru and you want to take this team to the desert on a hunch from your friend Zee?” Agent Troy demanded.

“Ma’am, please. It’s not a hunch. Zee knows it’s Valentina. She’s got Gideon,” Lily begged from behind Nate.

“She wouldn’t send us on a wild goose chase,” said Ray. “Zee followed the money. Turns out they recently purchased a small development less than 100 miles from here.”

 “It is a wild goose chase. We have confirmed activity at the lab and that’s where I’m sending my strike team,” Agent Troy said.

“You know, there is a simple solution to all this,” Rip said mildly.

“Which is?”

Rip shared a look with Agent Archer and nodded. “You take the strike team to the lab, I go with Agent Hunter and his team to the location provided to us by Zee,” Gilbert said.

Troy narrowed her eyes at him. “You kicked her off the ship.”

“I did.”

“I think you played me.”

“I was being strategic. So, what do you say?”

“Doesn’t really matter what you say,” Rip said, getting up. “I’m taking my team and finding Gideon. End of story. Send backup if you want,” he called as he exited. The Waverider Ducklings hurried after him along with Gilbert.

“You knew what you were doing when you threw Zee out, didn’t you?” Nate said quietly to Gilbert.

The man smiled. “That girl is a lot like Gideon. It wasn’t hard to say where she’d flourish, and Rip agreed. End of story.”

* * *

 

“Will it work?” Gideon asked.

“It did for me.”

“Before we do this, girl to girl, I need to know…why flowers? I just can’t figure it out!”

Valentina smiled. “Who doesn’t like flowers? I’m glad you noticed.” She winked at Gideon and rolled her in. “Now, relax. Think about your first memory after death. What do you see?”

Gideon took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The machine felt warm, calming, almost inviting as it lulled her into her memories. A warmth spread through her, not shockingly, more like a bath, slowly defrosting her.

“The beach. White sand. Blue waters. It’s beautiful.” She sipped her mojito as a handsome man rubbed her back. It was paradise.

“Focus harder, on the details. Anything seem out of place?” Valentina’s voice sounded far, far away.

“No, it’s all-” Gideon gasped all of a sudden when she found herself somewhere else. On a metal slab, a lab or a morgue. It didn’t matter. The man above her was not her handsome masseuse but Doctor Smith.

“Agent Rider, tell me what you see?”

Gideon couldn’t pay attention to her, not when panic filled her body. She stared widely as Doctor Smith hovered over her, a spiderlike metallic contraption in his hands.

“This is wrong,” one of the nurses hissed. “She doesn’t want this. Who ordered this?”

“Director Waller,” Doctor Smith said.

Somewhere, Gideon heard something. She listened closely.

“Stop, stop. No more. I don’t want it. I don’t want it…”

“Agent Rider, where are you? Are you still in Aruba?” Valentina’s voice filtered through. But Gideon was fully engrossed in her memory, her true memory.

“I don’t like this. It’s dark, cold. I don’t – I don’t understand, it hurts!” Gideon cried. Electricity crackled from whatever it was that Doctor Smith held.

“No, no, stop. No more, I don’t want it,” Gideon begged. “Just stop.”

“Listen to her!” the nurse said again. “She’s in pain. This is wrong. She doesn’t want this.”

“Stop! Please just stop. Let me die, just let me die! Please let me die. Please!”

“I’m sorry, this is for your own good,” Doctor Smith apologized. He brought the machine closer and Gideon felt the jolt of electricity go through her. This was torture.

“Stop, stop! Please let me die! I don’t want this! Just let me die! Please!” Why weren’t they listening to her? It hurt, it hurt! She didn’t want this anymore. Death would be better than this!

“Gideon, Gideon?”

“Please just let me die,” she pleaded. “Please let me die.”

“Gideon!”

It was dark again, dark and cold. Or warm. Where was she? Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Zee rolled her out of the machine. The machine…she wasn’t…she was here…not in…that place.

“Zee?” Her voice cracked and her face was wet. Zee stroked her hair back and tried to comfort her. Gideon turned her head and saw Rip standing over Valentina’s unconscious body. Unconsciously she reached out and he grabbed her hand instantly.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, pulling her into his arms. He lifted her up bridal style after taking off her straps and disconnecting her from all the wires. “I’ve got you. Let’s get you home.”

“Rip.” Gideon sobbed and pressed her face against his shoulder, and Zee could do nothing but watch as Rip shushed her and petted her hair. It was wrong. It was wrong to see this strong woman so broken like this. She glared at the crumpled woman on the ground. They deserved worse for what they did to Gideon.

* * *

 

Five hours later everything was cleaned up. Valentina was on her way to the fridge, the Mirakuru labs were destroyed, their forces everywhere were depleting, and Gideon was back on the Waverider where she belonged.

“Well, I suppose I should say thank you for saving me. But you did get a free ride on my plane, so really, who did who the favour here?” Gideon said with a smirk. Gilbert shook his head at her and pulled her into a hug.

“I am so glad you’re all right.”

“Me too,” she whispered, clinging to him tightly. “Thanks for coming to get me, Bertie.”

“Anything for you.”

They pulled apart just as Agent Troy joined them. “I just got off the phone with HQ. Director Waller is very relieved you’re safe. And the manhunt yielded favourable results. Mirakuru operations are being taken down worldwide.”

“Anything on the Clairvoyant?” Gideon asked.

“Not yet.”

“Tell me when you do. He…let’s just say he made things personal. I want to return the favour,” Gideon said, steely eyed.

“We will be interrogating Valentina thoroughly. We will get the truth one way or another,” Troy promised. “It’s good to have you back, Agent Rider.”

“Good to be back. And, thank you, Agent Troy.” Gideon’s voice was quiet but sincere. Troy gave her one last smile and Gilbert kissed her cheek before they both left with their agents. Gideon cleared her throat and turned around to face her team as they walked in. “And to all of you, thank you for saving me. Truly.”

“Permission to hug, ma’am?” Ray asked hopefully.

“Granted.” The Sunshine Twins ran up and engulfed her in a hug before Zee joined in as well. “Oof! Oh my, group hug. Okay then. I just got back, let’s not break me just yet. Lilian, Raymond, Zee, that’s enough!” Abashedly, they let go of her and came to order.

Nate cleared his throat and held his hand out. Gideon bit her lip and shook his hand quickly. Things were still far too awkward to do anything more. “It’s good to have you back, ma’am.”

“Thank you. Now, back to work, children, all of you.”

There were mutters and groans just for show before they all left, far too happy to have Gideon back on board again. Only Zee stayed behind along with Rip. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching them.

“So, that was a nice leather jacket you had on,” Gideon said.

“Thanks. I thought you might approve.”

She smiled. “Rip told me what you did, to save me. Thank you.”

“But why ‘Gideon Hunter’?” Rip asked. He had taken her debriefing earlier in the day and it had been bothering him ever since. He was so focused on Zee that he didn’t notice Gideon’s blush at the words.

Zee shrugged. “Two best agents. A little bit of her, little bit of you. I’d be unstoppable.”

Gideon cleared her throat. “You did really good today. And I would say it is time for the internet nanny to come off.”

“Seriously?” Zee’s eyes widened with excitement.

“Seriously. Hold out your arm.” Zee did so and Gideon hovered over it. “Disengage internet nanny.”

The bracelet clicked off and fell into Gideon’s waiting hand. She looked up and grinned at Zee who stared at it dumbly.

“Are you kidding me?”

“What? I thought it was quite good. Didn’t you?” Gideon turned to Rip, these people just didn’t share her brilliant sense of humour. Rip gave her a small smile.

“Gideon,” Zee said softly, “what they did to you-”

“What about it?”

Zee shot a look at Rip who shook his head just barely. “Did you learn anything?”

“No.”

“I heard you. What you said about-”

“It wasn’t real. They were just messing with my head,” Gideon said calmly, her heart beating twice as fast. “Now, back to work.”

“Yes, Gideon.” Zee walked off. And then it was Rip’s turn.

“Okay, let’s hear it.” Gideon turned to him and waited, hands on her hips. Rip just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. She faltered for a second before relaxing and returning the hug. “Did I do the right thing?”

“You always do,” he said softly. “I’m just so glad you’re all right. But are you, really?”

“I’m fine. I’m just fine.” Gideon rested her head against his. “You know you didn’t have to carry me all the way back to the Waverider?”

“Of course I did. And about what you saw?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Not now.”

“Okay.”

Gideon gave him an extra squeeze and let go. “Let me know when we hit the ground? I have someone I need to speak to.”

“Your father?” Rip asked as she already began turning and walking away.

“Nope. Someone much more important than that.”

* * *

 

Gideon was waiting for him in the back seat when he got into the car. It wasn’t hard, simple breaking and entering and knowing how his schedule work. He froze when he saw her and sighed.

“Doctor Smith.”

“Agent Rider,” he said in turn.

“So, I know about Aruba now. How it was all a lie. You weren’t operating on my heart, were you?”

“I knew this day would come eventually. I had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon.”

“And why is that?” Gideon wanted answers and she wanted them now.

“Because of what I had done. To you. You weren’t dead for minutes in New York, you were dead for days.”

“No, that’s-that’s not possible.” Gideon shook her head and looked down. “Director Waller said-”

“Director Waller is the one who ordered it. She moved heaven and earth for you, had a team of scientists working around the clock using procedures that no good Doctor would ever allow.”

“You were one of them,” she pointed out.

“I was brought in on the seventh operation. We had to keep you conscious to monitor brain activity. But you were in such extreme pain.”

“I wanted to die. I begged you to let me die. And you didn’t let me,” Gideon hissed at him.

“We should have. What we did to you, it was wrong. The neurological damage was catastrophic to say the least. And the trauma you endured, unfathomable.”

“That machine that you had. What did it do, is that what brought me back to life?” she demanded.

The doctor sighed again. “The machine, it was to help. After everything you had been through. You had lost the will to live. Even if we had brought you back, you didn’t want it. You weren’t human, just this…thing. So, we rewrote your memories. Gave a beautiful island instead, a vacation.”

“Worst vacation ever.”

“I am sorry, Agent Rider. Truly I am. More than you will ever know.”

Gideon had heard enough. She opened the door and slammed it shut, making her way to Lola. She still had questions, Waller wouldn’t answer her calls and she had even more questions now that she had answers. But one thing Gideon knew for certain as she got into her own car.

Aruba sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you're wondering fancast for Gilbert is David Tennant. Kudos/comments would be amazing!!


End file.
